


Where You Are Is Where I Wanna Be

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: "The place doesn't matter so long as I'm with you."





	Where You Are Is Where I Wanna Be

It isn't a secret that Baekhyun loves Japan. A vast majority of the EXO-L fandom, if not all, would know that their "mochi prince" has a certain fascination for the said country. For someone who is a certified _otaku_ who preferred staying at home most of the time, to visit Japan on his sole vacation in the past six years says a lot about Baekhyun's partiality to the country. There's just something about Japan that captivates Baekhyun. It may have been due to the rich culture, the scrumptious food, the people themselves, even.

It is true that Baekhyun would want to live in Japan someday — with a family of his own, most preferably. Not that he hated South Korea. He loved South Korea. Who could ever hate their home country, right? No. Just, _no_.

Baekhyun's reason goes deeper than that.

Aside from his dream to climb to the summit of Mount Fuji, aside from his bucket list item to explore all the hot springs in the country, aside from his desire to wear those pretty kimonos and yukatas which Chanyeol boasted of by shoving numerous pictures of him under Baekhyun's nose every chance he gets just to coax the latter to come with him the next time he goes, aside from his ambition to teach piano to Japanese kids, aside from his dire _want_  for Japanese cuisine exhibited by his best effort to score every dish in their ladder games — above all the things about Japan that awes Baekhyun, it might have as well been simply due to the fact that in Japan, he could find the peace he has long since yearned for.

Being an idol definitely takes its toll and Baekhyun can totally feel the pressure escalate through time. Not to be misconstrued, Baekhyun loves being an idol. It has been his dream ever since he learned that the phone call from SME wasn't a scam. It is Baekhyun's way of life — a path laid out for him to follow — a mountain he has worked so hard to reach the peak for. Baekhyun wouldn’t know life outside of _this_.

The life idols live may be perceived as comfortable — luxurious, even. Baekhyun acknowledges the fact that indeed, he is blessed than most people, and for that, he is truly grateful. Acting, singing, and dancing — doing the things he loves the most, seem to be better than fishing or farming in some secluded town, after all. Not that Baekhyun has anything against farming or fishing — each job deserves respect in its own right. Baekhyun just thinks that being an idol suits him better. But then again, just like any other thing in this world, nothing really goes without a price. It is true when they say: "No pain, no gain."

And truly, how painful everything can be sometimes. Nevertheless, Baekhyun sucks it up and continues to fulfill his destiny. Byun Baekhyun, after all, was born to be a star. And indeed, what a bright star he is.

Exhaustion, lack of privacy, sleepless nights, forbidden romantic relationships, not being able to express one's self for the fear of ruining one’s image — all these, and a whole lot _more_ — are the price an idol has to pay — the price Baekhyun has to pay; to stay at the top, so to speak. Thinking about the sacrifices he has done so far, Baekhyun couldn't help but question whether he still wants to be on top, after all. And if he did, for what?

Japan may be somewhere Baekhyun could start anew as soon as he gets to living his life — _finally_. It could be where he would be able to walk on the streets without having to wear his cap hung low and have humongous sunglasses cover his eyes for the fear of being mobbed by fangirls whenever he goes out jogging or simply wanting to get fresh air. It could be the place wherein he wouldn't get photographed while riding his bike during his leisure time. It could be the place wherein he'd be able to ride the subway and not get stalked by high school girls who cut class just to do so. It could be the place wherein he'd be able to raise his children away from the public eye. It could be the place wherein he could get married and not have the news splayed all over the leading tabloids' front pages the very next day. It could be the place wherein he could find someone he can truly date without sneaking around. It could be the place wherein he could... _well_ , fall in love. Utterly, freely, no holds barred, fall in love.

Baekhyun is jolted out of his reveries when a certain someone snuggles closer to his leg and he couldn't help but smile to himself when Chanyeol throws his right arm over Baekhyun's torso and hugs him tight — not unlike how a child does so with his mother's leg, as if not wanting to let go.

Seeing Chanyeol by his side, eyes closed and looking like the giant baby (대기 ♡) that he truly is deep inside, with a content smile on his visage as he nuzzles closer towards the warmth that is Baekhyun, Baekhyun couldn't help but think that he could forget about the sushi, the polychromatic kimonos, the piano lessons with the Japanese kids, the random trips to the 24-hour convenience store without getting stalked — all about Japan and all the opportunities it holds — if he could have _this_.

Then a realization hits him. It may not be necessarily Japan. It could be anywhere in the world, to be quite honest. In fact, it could be at the very dorm they stay at — in his shared room with Chanyeol, to be exact; that would be the best place : the place Baekhyun would rather be.

Baekhyun finds it silly that he had even thought of moving countries just to find the things he wants, when he has been with the _one_ he needs all along.

***

"Baekhyunee? Why aren't you asleep yet?" Chanyeol mutters groggily as he cracks an eye open to look up at his lover who was sitting up on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Just because," Baekhyun smiles and ruffles Chanyeol's messier-than-usual hair.

Chanyeol groans and turns his attention to the photo frame Baekhyun had in his hand.

"Daydreaming... or should I say, night dreaming about Japan again?" Chanyeol asks, finally sitting up as well and dropping his head on Baekhyun's shoulder as he pries the photo of him wearing a kimono during his vacation to Japan out of Baekhyun's grasp, unconsciously pouting at his lone image therein. "I told you to come with me, but you never do."

Baekhyun lets out a quiet hum in response and rests his head on top of Chanyeol's on his shoulder; thinking that there is nothing that Japan has to offer, nothing this world can offer, that could replace _this_.

"I'll buy us a house right at the heart of Tokyo and feed you so much sushi until your stomach bursts. We can wear kimonos even when we're just in the house, and I would take you to every cosplay event there is until you feel nauseous from seeing all the pink hair and whatever kids these days wear as costumes. We could ride bikes out in the open all the time, and we'll sell my vespas if you want. We will finish all the games you've been wanting to play, and I will let you win every time. You know how I hate losing, but I'd purposely lose for you because I hate seeing your sad pout more, even though it's the cutest," Chanyeol chuckles as Baekhyun elbows him on his rib, momentarily awestruck at the adorable pout automatically appearing on Baekhyun's face, the one he had just been talking about.

"You'll lose because you suck at games and I'm a pro! Stop being delusional, Yeol," Baekhyun attempts at a snarl, albeit failing with his words having no real bite to it as he melted against Chanyeol's side when the giant wrapped an arm around his waist to bring him closer, a silent apology for his mischievousness.

The creases beside Chanyeol's eyes suddenly disappears as he turns serious, planting a chaste kiss on the smaller's forehead before he continues : "Y-You don't know how sorry I am that I couldn't fulfill your dreams right now. Just, please... Baek, don't give up on me. Don't give up on _us_. I promise, when the time is right, I'll do everything I can to finally make you happy," Chanyeol whispers onto Baekhyun's neck — placing the photo frame on the side table where it belongs. Baekhyun can't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's antics, touched at how he became serious towards the end, nonetheless.

"Hush. You already do, Yeol. You already do. You make me the happiest," Baekhyun coos onto Chanyeol's hair and he felt the younger tighten his arms around his waist as a sign of gratitude before resuming his slumber.

Because really, if there's one thing, or in this case, one person in this world that makes Baekhyun genuinely happy, it's Chanyeol.

"The place doesn't matter so long as I'm with you,” Baekhyun whispers into Chanyeol’s ear as he places a chaste kiss on the latter’s ear, smiling fondly at the humongous flap of cartilage that he has grown to love so much.

Chanyeol smiles in his sleep and hugs Baekhyun closer as he tangles their feet underneath the blanket.

Baekhyun slides down to a supine position and hugs Chanyeol back, letting himself be lulled to sleep by the giant’s soft breathing against his cheek.

Just as the last of his consciousness slipped away, Baekhyun let out a contented sigh as he realized that yes; _this is where he wants to be._

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors and whatnot are part and parcel of my existence TYVM.  
> \- Altered some facts for the sake of the story (what story???). Fiction is fiction. Please don't misunderstand!  
> \- This is a short one for the lovely Mimi ♡  
> \- Obviously inspired by recent events asdfjkl  
> \- HMU on Twitter @attyohsehun to spazz about EXO and ChanBaek UWU


End file.
